1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device having relative lightweight, thinness and high luminance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are one of most widely used types of flat panel display (“FPD”) devices. An LCD device includes two substrates including electrodes therein and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged such that an amount of transmitted light is controlled in the LCD device.
An LCD device, which is a passive light emitting device, includes a display panel which displays an image and a backlight unit for providing light to the display panel. The backlight unit is classified into a direct type backlight unit, an edge type backlight unit and a corner type backlight unit according to the position of the light source within the LCD device.
The edge type backlight unit is widely used because it is relatively easy to manufacture, light in weight and low in power consumption as compared to the direct type backlight unit. In the edge type backlight unit, a plurality of optical sheets for diffusing and collimating light provided from the light source may be disposed as a separate element between a light guide plate and the display panel.